


Hand

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/N) ...I'd give it away if I tell you guys anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand

_**Drabble: Hand**_  
Title: Hand  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Summary:(A/N) ...I'd give it away if I tell you guys anything.

  
"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your hand going?"

"Err.."

"Clark."

"..."

"Stop stealing my cookies."


End file.
